


Трудности перевода

by an_romanoff, Kette, pieces_of_silver



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джеймс на автозаправке вынул бумажник, чтобы расплатиться за бутылку минеральной воды, оттуда выпала записка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности перевода

Когда Джеймс на автозаправке вынул бумажник, чтобы расплатиться за бутылку минеральной воды, оттуда выпала записка. Он развернул ее и недоумевающе нахмурился.  
«FF20F5EEF7F320F2E5E1FF2C20E4E6E5E9ECF1».  
«Кью шутит», — понял Джеймс. И выкинул записку, не придав ей значения.

Следующую он нашел во внутреннем кармане своего пиджака.  
В этот раз шифр оказался длиннее.  
«D2E2EEE920F7EBE5ED2E20DF20F5EEF7F320E7EDE0F2FC2C20EAE0EAEEE920EEED2E20DF20F5EEF7F320EEE1EBE8E7E0F2FC20E5E3EE2E».  
«Ничего, скоро угомонится», — решил Джеймс, уже начиная подозревать недоброе.

Всю следующую неделю он находил записки всюду. У себя на кухне. На рабочем столе. В футляре клюшек для гольфа. В стопке отчетов. В своем сейфе. Они приходили ему на электронную почту. Они появлялись у него под дверью — Джеймс ни разу не смог застать того, кто их оставил. Он даже подумал сменить квартиру, но был почему-то уверен, что это не поможет.  
Когда однажды утром записка с текстом «C4E6E5E9ECF12C20FF20F5EEF7F320E7E0EFE5F7E0F2EBE5F2FC20F1EBE0E4EEF1F2F0E0F1F2E8E520EDE020F2E2EEE5E920EAEEE6E5» обнаружилась у него в ящике с любимыми трусами, Джеймс понял, что выход может быть только один. Он взял с прикроватной тумбочки телефон и набрал номер Кью. Тот взял трубку сразу, как будто ждал звонка.

— Доброе утро, 007, — голос его звучал отвратительно бодро.  
— Кью.  
— Ты, должно быть, по делу?  
— Можно и так сказать, — Джеймс зажал трубку плечом, взял с тумбочки стопку проклятых записок и пошел на кухню заваривать себе кофе.  
— Я слушаю тебя очень внимательно, — судя по голосу, Кью улыбался. «Вот засранец», — подумал Джеймс, поднося кружку с кофе к губам.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, — он поправил сползающий телефон, — но Calvin Klein делают действительно отличное белье, и я умею считать до десяти.  
— А до шестнадцати?  
— Не понял, — Джеймс почувствовал, что потерял нить разговора, и отхлебнул еще кофе.  
— Жаль, — Кью вздохнул. — Ну, тогда счастливо.  
В трубке раздались гудки. Джеймс положил ее на стол рядом с кружкой и уставился на дисплей.  
Через секунду телефон завибрировал. Джеймс мысленно выругался и открыл сообщение.  
Там была ссылка на сайт. «Порнуха», — подумал Джеймс и перешел по ссылке. «Обработка шестнадцатеричных данных», — не согласился с ним заголовок.  
Джеймс хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно, что же еще. Но заниматься самоедством было поздно, и он, взяв верхнюю записку из стопки, стал вбивать шифр в поле для ввода текста.  
«Твой член. Я хочу знать, какой он. Я хочу облизать его», — тут же выдал сайт.  
Если бы не многолетний опыт действий в экстремальных ситуациях, Джеймс бы выплюнул кофе на телефон, но он всего лишь моргнул и потянулся за следующей запиской.  
«Ты можешь кончить мне на лицо, я не буду против».  
Джеймс заинтересованно приподнял бровь и взял следующую.  
«Я подготовлю себя для тебя. Ты сможешь вставить мне по самые яйца, мне не будет больно».  
Следующая. Джеймс сам не заметил, как вошел во вкус.  
«У меня встает от одной только мысли, что я смогу у тебя отсосать».  
Следующая.  
«Вчера я дрочил, представляя, как ты выебал меня прямо на той скамейке. Джеймс, я никогда не видел столько спермы».  
«Джеймс, твое имя лучше любого порно. Джеймс. Джеймс. Джеймс».  
«Какой рукой ты дрочишь? Я хочу делать это той же».  
Через некоторое время Джеймс пошарил рукой по столу и с огорчением обнаружил, что записки закончились. Он снова посмотрел на дисплей.  
Последняя расшифрованная надпись, как и четыре предыдущие, была лаконичной и даже несколько застенчивой:  
«Я хочу тебя, Джеймс».  
— Да, это я, кажется, понял, — сказал он телефону.  
Вздохнул и набрал номер Кью.


End file.
